


Stories of EINWIS

by J_ma26, Lyrevhart_Jhume



Category: EINWIS - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: EINWIS, EINWIS is an original work, Gen, I hate dialogue - I'm either vague or descriptive [J_ma], J_ma being vague in her writing, J_ma is vague, Multi, Original Fiction, Original Story - Freeform, Original Universe, Original work - Freeform, Other, Updates will vary, somethng I've written with some of my ocs, the 'world' the characters are from is called EINWIS, which is surprising(L_J)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_ma26/pseuds/J_ma26, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrevhart_Jhume/pseuds/Lyrevhart_Jhume
Summary: Dimensions, Realms, or in other words, Planes of Reality.For you reality may seem one way but for others it may seem another - So how does it seem for these people?How does their reality, their dimension, their realms, shape them and their society and beliefs?----Some short stories set in an original world/universe.----There is use of fictional languages in this. They are purely fictional languages and any similarities to real life languages is entirely coincidental.Please note that this is set in an entirely fictional world and while some situations or features may have similarities to real life situations there is no intention to bring forth negative reactions. If something in here causes a negative reaction or may be triggering please inform me of such so I may add the appropriate warnings where needed.----Work originally by me [J_ma] but I pulled L_J into it. L_J can't escape now.
Kudos: 1
Collections: EINWIS Canon Works





	1. The Creation of the EINWIS Dimension  [J_ma26]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godassa create and observe or direct.

It had been a rather boring few thousand years. Many new Godassa had been born in this time and even more new dimensions had been made, some of the older ones have been left to flow, their Godassa no longer giving a direction for history to follow.  
Some of them had destroyed themselves, others were in the process, and then there was the rare few that had done well in the absence of their Godassa, or Godassas in some cases.

Two descendants of Cazzatora, a brother and sister, had each married and had their own children, eight total between them, four children each.  
Their children were now a few thousand years old, not long considered adults, they now have permission to create a dimension but they are still undecided.  
Their parents haven't made a dimension yet, why should they hurry?

Their parents have ideas, however.

A large dimension made of multiple realms. An old idea they scrapped many, many years ago. They first thought of it soon after they gained the right to create a place full of life.  
The requirements were too great, they wouldn't be able to do it with just two.  
Their mother was looking at some old designs of theirs.  
She found their ideas.  
They were given them, they reminisced.  
They improved them.  
They had a lover each now, their lovers wished to assist in the creation of this project.  
This… reality.

They began to flesh out their ideas, the four of them working together.  
Their children asked what they were making. They responded in kind.  
Now there were twelve working on the project.  
The children picked a number, they have the realm to this.  
A beginning to end, a story like no other, one that will go beyond time, beyond gifts, beyond knowledge, beyond creation, beyond beginnings, and beyond endings.

A name.  
It will need a name.

But what to name something that has everything but nothing?  
A look may be deceiving, you can't get the whole picture from it.  
It is not what it seems.

A name

…

…

Perfect, they agreed, without words between them, merely a look, a glance.

Two voices in unison made a suggestion, the brother and sister, gave a name.  
The children and the lovers agreed.

Everything Is Not What It Seems, it shall be, EINWIS.

A dimension like no other, long in creation, inspired by many others that existed thus far, but original all the same.

Their dimension of realms.

Shitekia and Kurtekia agreed, it was a good thing they stepped away from the idea for a while, it gave them a fresh mind and people to join, and now they were proud, are proud.

The new dimension appeared in the next century.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is by me, J_ma26.


	2. It Was So Long Ago  [J_ma26]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History long past can shape what is now present and future.

Quipiko was lively that day. Not just one town, but the whole country.

People from beyond the oceans had appearred - travelled far - and the whole country now knew and were excited. Excited for new guests, new friends.  
It had never happened before, the Chusei of Quipiko were different from these Chusei from beyond the seas, though. These Chusei had never encountered another sentient species that wasn't another Chusei.

Those of Quipiko had encountered such. They live with such beings.

These strange Chusei couldn't accept the Abokre [ _Guides_ , they ask to be called, _for we guide the dead _],__ these strange Chusei think they are monsters. They do not accept the Abokre - _The Guides_ \- like the Quipian Chusei do. They say they should die.

Quipiko is no longer lively.

They invade us. They invade Quipiko.

We die.  
But we survive.

Few of us survive. So, so few.

We mourn. The rest of the Chusei, the ones that are not Quipian, believe us dead.  
Our country disapears a few years later.

The Chusei of Quipiko no longer exist, there are only Guides now.

The Guides made those that survived Guides, just like them.

The oldest of them all [no one knows how old he is, not even he does, he stopped counting so long ago] leads them.  
We hide, we hide from everyone.

Our Godassa is kind, so kind, she offers us a place to be safe.  
Another Godassa helps ours, our home becomes another realm.

We are safe.

No one can find us unless they are us.

One day, decades and centuries and millennia later we travel outside of our pocket within reality.

We learn new things. The Chusei are gone, long gone, evolved into extinction. There are many new species now, the collective are called Wis.  
There are many other realms than just ours and were we used to be.  
History says we are dead - long gone.

Those that travel take in those with nothing and they become Guides - like the rest of us.

We have leared from our past.

We are welcoming, but cautious.  
We are alone, but surrounded.  
We are free, but bound in chains of our own design.

We are alive, but we are dead.

We have isolated ourselves, but we still bring in new people.

No one has ever found their way to us. No one, until _they _did.__

We are Guides, we attract the dead, we attract souls.  
So why?  
How?

Why and How did these children find their way here?

_Why is a part of their souls so much like our own?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is by me, J_ma26.


	3. Devil's Ravine  [J_ma26]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep down, fall below, it burns.
> 
> What happens when someone falls in?

Hell’s Depths, the Burning Trench, Devil’s Ravine, it goes by many names, but it’s always told as a place hotter than all other. Hotter than the country known for its association to fire and volcanic activity when you reach the deepest parts.

Located in the south eastern continent of Sevual in the realm of Wershtio, the ravine starts at the north-eastern coast and stretches diagonally three quarters of the way towards the south-west of the continent. The easiest place to enter is halfway down, the middle of the continent, where its coolest because of many lakes and waterfalls in the area, some even flowing into the ravine.

It is at this entry point that our story begins.

“What do ya’ mean he _fell in_?!” A strong voice, one that demands attention much in the same way a leader’s voice would, only the mouth from which it comes belongs not to a leader.

“H-he was walking a-an’ he slipped on the r-rocks and then he just f-fell,” nervous and scared, a response rare from the owner, one usually so confident. In actuality, the owner of this voice is leader and yet it bows to someone who is not.

“And ya’ ‘aven’t _gone an’ looked for ‘im_!?” then again, when one’s nephew has fallen into the Devil’s ravine, the rage in their voice could topple even the greatest leaders depending on who holds the anger.

“Miss Diahl, please, c-calm down,” the voiced asked, “We’re still trying t-to find some v-volunteers, but no one wants to g-go down there. They say it too h-hot,”

“So, yer scared,” she growled, “My nephew is down there with all the freaks an’ yer scared. _Pathetic_ ,”

“M-miss Diahl, where are you going?”

“Ta get ‘im mahself,”

Even though the leader tried to convince her not to, Miasa Diahl had already started running towards the ravine. Those who had been watching the argument yelled out for her to stop, the only one who acted differently was a man who had just arrived. He ran towards her, for what purpose she knew not, all she wished for was to save her nephew, and so, when she reached the end of the cliff face, she jumped.

Down…

Down…

Down…

Down…

Down…

SPLASH!

Miasa had landed in the water at the bottom of the ravine, the water was hot, it felt like it was going to boil her alive if she stayed in it for longer than a few minutes.

She needs to get out fo the water before it hurts – SPLASH!

…

“Huh?”

The man that had begun to run behind her had jumped down after her, wait no, now it not the time to think about that, she needs to get out of the water.

The edge of the pool of water wasn’t far off, straight ahead and about 5 metres, to her left was a waterfall that fell deeper into the ravine, steam was billowing up like smoke from a volcano. Best to avoid that unless she wished to get burned.

“Hey, lady, um- Diahl!” The man had surfaced and was calling out to her.

“Don’t try ta stop me,” Miasa spoke as she pulled herself out the water.

“No, I want to help you find the boy,”

“Then get outta the water, or burn ta death,” She turned to the man, “An’ mah name’s Miasa; Diahl’s my last name,”

“I’m Kospa,” He introduced, “Kospa Furis,”

Glancing at Kospa out of the corner of her eye she realised something odd, why did he not seem bothered by the heat of the water? A thought for another time, she supposed. Turning around, she began walking the opposite direction of the billowing steam.

“What’s your nephew’s name?” Now out of the water, Kospa jogged up to Miasa.

“Bazaki, ‘is mother’s Ehmura,”

After some time the duo had reached the entrance to one many cave systems in the ravine, now the caves found at the bottom of the ravine aren’t any normal caves, oh no, quite the opposite in fact. The wildlife that is found in the ravine makes the caves their homes, nesting grounds if you will, and to wander into a creature’s nest is like asking for death.

The animals have evolved to handle extreme heat, many have even gone so far as to gain the ability to produce their own heat, and others, produce cool air to help resist it.

Kospa and Miasa are only on the first of nine levels of the ravine, the animals on this layer are the most violent due to Wis travelling to this level for the plants within the caves. The creatures here fight for their food and kill anyone that try to enter their caves.

Now, this wouldn’t be such a big deal for our duo, if not for the child sized footprints in the mud leading into the cave.

Nor, would it be such a problem if not for the screaming echoing out from within, the screams that sound exactly like Miasa’s nephew, Bazaki.

“So, who do you think that is?”

“BAZAKI!”

“Pardon?”

Ignoring her tag-along, Miasa ran towards the cave, Bazaki was and still is her priority after all, not a Konaden she doesn’t know.

Just before she reached the cave’s entrance Kospa had finally snapped out of his surprise and followed her with the same vigour, if not a little lost on the situation.

As Miasa ran, she continued to call out her nephew’s name, but her vision had become clouded with her worry and her awareness of her surroundings had lowered.

She didn’t even notice the creature lunging at her until Kospa had tackled her out of its path.

“Don’t get distracted in the ravine!” He yelled at her, “Distraction is death, _don’t learn it the hard way_ ,”

Picking her up, Kospa continued, the added weight didn’t seem to slow him down. This man was confusing to her, he does not seem affected by the heat which – not including her distraction in her worry – had slowed her down and messed with her focus. The water of the pool did not bother him, in fact he seemed to be enjoying its temperature. Even his skin seemed cool, cooler than it should be – no Wis species she knew should be like this.

She couldn’t even read his species, it seemed blurred and muffled, like listening to someone from underwater.

“What are ya’?”

“A Guide,”

‘ _What? But, they’re dead,_ ’ the thought struck her odd, like it was wrong but right, then there Kospa is in front of her, a Guide, a _living one_.

This new discovery had distracted her from her nephew despite it being in the front of her mind so prominently just moments prior. Guides are the second oldest Wis species, a direct evolution of Chusei, beings that can commune with the dead and manipulate the energy of souls. They had been wiped out in a war millennia ago, so long ago they were told as mere legends.

“Is that Bazaki?”

“Huh?” tearing her eyes away from Kospa’s face, Miasa looked towards a mess of roots surrounded by the ravine’s creatures, there within the roots was child, no older than seven years, Bazaki.

Coming to a stop, Kospa looked down at Miasa, “Well, is it?”

“y-… yeah,” She seemed dazed before, “Bazaki!” now struggling in Kospa’s grip, Miasa was trying to reach her nephew whose gaze had turned to her.

“A-aunty!” the boy cried, “Help!”

Finally putting down Miasa, Kospa held her in place, “I’ll get him,”

Before she could even speak, Kospa had already raced over and kicked away one of the ravine’s creatures with such force she’d be shocked if it was even still alive, ‘ _Yeah_ ,’ she thinks, ‘ _I’m gonna stay ‘ere,_ ’

Once more, Quicker than she could process, Kospa had kicked away another creature, then another, and another, and another, then the final one. That was all it took to convince Miasa that he really was a Guide, only the Ikara or Guides could be that strong.

Bazaki had come out from the roots now and was running towards her which snapped Miasa out of her dazed mind set. Welcoming the hug from her nephew, Miasa picked him up, shushing his crying.

Watching the two Kospa spoke up, “We should move out of the caves,”

“…”

“Miasa?”

“…Yeah, let’s get outta ‘ere,”

By the time they had exited the cave, Bazaki had already cried himself to sleep. Kospa hadn’t spoken again, and neither had Miasa – even if she wanted to ask him many questions and he could tell she wanted to.

Kospa seemed deep in thought before he broke the silence between them.

“When we get back,” he looked towards Miasa, “You can ask me all your questions and I will answer what I am allowed,”

“Promise?”

“Promise,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by me, J_ma26.


End file.
